It is well known to use a belt for numerous purposes. Examples of such belts are belts that include pockets to contain money, a gun cartridge belt, or a belt that functions as a life perserver when in water. However, there has been no known belt which has been designed in particular to support cold closed containers, such as a beverage can and keep these beverage containers in a refrigerated state.